Information processing systems in which operations can be performed using various operation apparatuses are commonly used. For example, there is an information processing system in which a game is played by a plurality of users using respective operation apparatuses.
However, there is room for improvement of the user-friendliness of such an information processing system in which various operation apparatuses can be used.
With this in mind, it is an object of this embodiment to provide an information processing system in which various operation apparatuses can be used, and which is user-friendly.
To achieve the object, this embodiment has the following features.
An information processing system according to an example of this embodiment includes: an information processing apparatus including a display section; a first operation apparatus configured to wirelessly connect to the information processing apparatus, and having a first operation section; and a second operation section configured to be unified with the information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes an information processing section configured to perform an information process based on an operation performed on one of the first operation section and the second operation section that has been most recently operated by a user.
According to the above feature, an operation performed on one of the first operation section and the second operation section that has been most recently operated can be used in an information process, and the operation sections can be seamlessly switched.
Further, the information processing section may obtain operation data from the first operation section and operation data from the second operation section, and perform the information process based on the obtained operation data from one of the first operation section and the second operation section that has been most recently operated by the user.
According to the above feature, operation data can be obtained from both of the operation sections, and the operation data from one of the operation section that has been most recently operated by the user can be used in an information process.
Further, the first operation section and the second operation section may each have a movable operation section configured to be operated by an operation performed by the user. The information processing system may further include: a first sensor configured to output data indicating a state of the first operation apparatus; and a second sensor configured to output data indicating a state of the information processing apparatus. The information processing section may execute: determining which of an operation performed on the movable operation section of the first operation section and an operation performed on the movable operation section of the second operation section has been most recently performed; when the operation performed on the movable operation section of the first operation section has been most recently performed, performing the information process based on an operation performed on the first operation section and an output of the first sensor; and when the operation performed on the movable operation section of the second operation section has been most recently performed, performing the information process based on an operation performed on the second operation section and an output of the second sensor.
According to the above feature, the first operation section and the second operation section can be switched by an operation performed on a movable operation section, and an information process can be performed based on an operation performed on the operation section selected by the switching, and a sensor that outputs data indicating a state of that operation section. For example, a sensor that outputs a state of an apparatus always output data indicating the state of the apparatus, and therefore, it may be difficult to determine whether or not the user is actually using the apparatus, based on data from the sensor. However, it is easy to determine which of the apparatuses is being used, based on the presence or absence of an operation performed on a movable operation section. Therefore, an information process can be performed based on an operation performed on an apparatus that is actually being used by the user, and an output of a sensor that outputs data indicating a state of that apparatus.
Further, the first operation section and the second operation section may each include, as the movable operation section, a button configured to be pressed down by the user, and a directional operation section configured to be tilted or slid in a predetermined direction by the user. The information processing section may execute: determining which of an operation performed on the button of the first operation section and an operation performed on the button of the second operation section has been most recently performed; when the operation performed on the button of the first operation section has been most recently performed, performing the information process based on an operation performed on the first operation section and an output of the first sensor; and when the operation performed on the button of the second operation section has been most recently performed, performing the information process based on an operation performed on the second operation section and an output of the second sensor.
According to the above feature, the first operation section and the second operation section each including a button configured to be pressed down by the user, and a directional operation section configured to be tilted or slid in a predetermined direction by the user, can be switched in accordance with an operation performed on the button.
Further, the first sensor and the second sensor may each include an inertial sensor. The first operation section and the second operation section may each include at least one of a button configured to be pressed down by the user, a directional operation section configured to be tilted or slid in a predetermined direction by the user, and a touch panel.
According to the above feature, an information process can be performed based on data from the inertial sensor and an operation performed on various operation sections.
Further, the second operation section may be provided in a second operation apparatus attachable to and detachable from the information processing apparatus. When the second operation apparatus is attached to the information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus is unified with the second operation apparatus.
According to the above feature, the second operation apparatus can be attached to or detached from the information processing apparatus.
Further, the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus may both be attachable to and detachable from the information processing apparatus, and when not attached to the information processing apparatus, wirelessly communicate with the information processing apparatus.
According to the above feature, an operation can be performed using the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus attachable to and detachable from the information processing apparatus.
Further, the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus may each include a pair of a right operation unit and a left operation unit, the right operation unit being attachable to and detachable from a right surface of the information processing apparatus and configured to perform wireless communication, and the left operation unit being attachable to and detachable from a left surface of the information processing apparatus and configured to perform wireless communication.
According to the above feature, the first operation apparatus and the second operation apparatus can each be configured to include a left unit and a right unit.
Further, the first sensor may be provided in the first operation apparatus, and the second sensor may be provided in the information processing apparatus.
According to the above feature, a state of the first operation apparatus can be detected using the first sensor provided in the first operation apparatus, and a state of the information processing apparatus can be detected using the second sensor provided in the information processing apparatus.
Further, the information processing apparatus, the first operation apparatus, and the second operation apparatus may each include an inertial sensor. The first sensor may be the inertial sensor included in the first operation apparatus, and the second sensor may be the inertial sensor included in the information processing apparatus.
According to the above feature, the inertial sensors can be used to detect states of the apparatuses.
Further, the information processing system may further include a third operation apparatus configured to wirelessly connect to the information processing apparatus. When the first operation apparatus and the third operation apparatus are both wirelessly connected to the information processing apparatus, the information processing section may perform a selection step of allowing the user to select one of the first operation apparatus, the second operation apparatus, and the third operation apparatus that is to be used, and perform an information process based on an operation performed on the operation apparatus selected in the selection step.
According to the above feature, the user is allowed to select an operation apparatus.
Further, the information processing section may perform a disconnection step of disconnecting a wireless connection to one of the first operation apparatus and the third operation apparatus that has not been selected in the selection step.
According to the above feature, a wireless connection to an operation apparatuses that has not been selected by the user can be disconnected, so that power consumption can be reduced.
Further, an another example of this embodiment may be an information processing apparatus included in the information processing system, an information processing program to be executed in the information processing apparatus, and an information processing method for use in the information processing system.
According to this embodiment, an information processing system in which a first operation section and a second operation section can be switched, and which is therefore convenient for the user, can be provided.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.